Miyuki Sawashiro
Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき Sawashiro Miyuki) is a Japanese voice actress and singer who works for M''ausu Promotion''. She voiced Puchiko in the English dubbed releases of Di Gi Charat the Movie and Leave it to Piyoko, making her one of the few Japanese voice actors to have reprised a role in English in addition to the original Japanese performance. She was not able to record for the English dub of the Di Gi Charat TV series because of a scheduling conflict. Filmography Anime *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2007)''- Jenny/Kani, Chan Lee *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Vestroia (2010)''- Chan Lee *''Di Gi Charat (1999)''- Puchiko/Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Di Gi Charat - A Trip to the Planet (2001)''- Puchiko/Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Di Gi Charat Christmas Special (2000)''- Petit Charat/Puchiko, Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Di Gi Charat Natsuyasumi Special (2001)''- Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo (2003)''- Petit Charat/Puchiko (Cappuccino), Theme Song Performance (OP 2-3, ED 2-5) *''Di Gi Charat Ohanami Special (2001)''- Puchiko/Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Di Gi Charat Summer Special (2000)''- Petit Charat/Puchiko, Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai (2009)'' Spacecraft Computer (Eps. 29, 31) *''Durarara!! (2010)''- Celty Sturluson *''Galaxy Angel (2001)''- Mint Blancmanche, Puchiko (Ep. 17), Yurippe (Ep. 18), Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *''Galaxy Angel A (2002)''- Mint Blancmanche, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *''Galaxy Angel Rune (2006)''- Mint Blancmanche (Ep. 7) *''Galaxy Angel S (2003)''- Mint Blancmanche *''Galaxy Angel X (2004)''- Mint Blancmanche, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED 2) *''Galaxy Angel Z (2002)''- Mint Blancmanche, Pint, Theme Song Performance *''Ghost Hunt (2006)''- Kuroda (Eps. 1-3) *''Naruto Shippūden (2007)''- Shizuku *''Negima!? (2006)''- Nekane Springfield, Shichimi, Theme Song Performance (OP8) *''Persona -trinity soul- (2008)''- Jun Kanzato, Yuki Kanzato (ep 20), Ryō Kanzato (child) (ep 15) *''Shugo Chara! (2007)''- Yoru, Shōta (ep 34), X-Chara/X-Egg, X-Diamond/Impurified Diamond, Yū Nikaidō (young), Ikuto Tsukiyomi (young) *''Shugo Chara!! Doki— (2008)''- Yoru, Nazotama *''Viewtiful Joe (2004)''- Amy (Ep. 19) Video Games *''Arcana Heart 3 (2009-2011)''- Weiss *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)''- Carl Clover *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)''- Carl Clover *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)''- Carl Clover *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)''- Carl Clover *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)''- Carl Clover *''Catherine (2011)''- Catherine *''Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011)''- Sice *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- My Unit (Female), Morgan (Female) *''Galaxy Angel''- Mint Blancmanche *''Galaxy Angel II''- Mint Blancmanche *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013)''- Jolyne Cujoh *''Mario Series''- Princess Daisy *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)''- Elizabeth *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2006-2012)''- Elizabeth, Chidori *''Soul Calibur V (2012)''- Ivy Valentine *''Street Fighter IV (2008-2009)''- Cammy *''Street Fighter X Tekken (2012)''- Cammy *''Super Street Fighter IV (2010-2011)''- Cammy *''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)''- Cammy Dubbing *''ER''- Teresa Ruiz (Season 7), Frederika Meehan (Season 10) *''Harry Potter film series (2001-2011)''- Parvati Patil *''Ice Princess (2005)''- Gen Harwood *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight''- Kase/Kamen Rider Siren *''Kick Ass (2010)''- Mindy MacReady/Hit-Girl *''Life with Derek (2005-2009)''- Lizzie McDonald; seasons 1-2 *''Thomas & Friends: Day of the Disels (2011)''- Thomas the Tank Engine *''Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue (2010)''- Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Voice Actors Category:BlazBlue Category:Street Fighter Category:Soul Series Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Arcana Heart Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Persona 3 Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Final Fantasy Category:Super Mario Bros.